<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Халатно by Ashatrychka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143822">Халатно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka'>Ashatrychka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Черная магия [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon!Kylo, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, занавесочная история, стеб</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дополнение к "Черной магии"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Черная магия [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Халатно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все началось после арта Лилит, где Люцифер!Кайло был изображен в халате. <br/>https://69.media.tumblr.com/9b90ef56625e51b163e4b02b30a5c47e/tumblr_pg7pz87hdY1vdhjy9o2_1280.png<br/>Халат полностью покорил мое воображение, стал героем историй и вообще, хоть садись, да пиши макси про него.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нам нужно быть там через пятнадцать минут, а мы даже из дома не вышли, — бубнила Рей, не поднимая глаз от телефона, в котором она активно переписывалась с По (и она почти придумала, как поделикатнее объяснить ему почему она не постарела и живёт с демоном). Во второй руке у нее была сумка, а на груди — слинг с дочерью, меланхолично грызущей погремушку. — А ещё управляющий как-то подозрительно на меня… — услышав шаги, Рей подняла глаза и чуть не выронила телефон. — Матерь божья, что это?</p><p>— Что именно? — спросил Кайло, любовно убирая пылинку с обшлага халата, в который он был облачен. Халат был шикарный: с меховой оторочкой по воротнику, широким узорчатым поясом и с подкладкой.</p><p>— Халат, Кайло.</p><p>— Прекрасный халат.</p><p>— Ага, Чингисхан, где твоя юрта и кони? — Рей фыркнула. — Ты ведь не пойдешь так на улицу?</p><p>— Почему нет? — удивился демон.</p><p>— Потому что мы не в Средней Азии живём, и ты не сутенёр.</p><p>— И как связаны эти два утверждения?</p><p>— Никак. Ты серьезно насчёт халата?</p><p>— Абсолютно. Кстати, что ты говорила про коней и какого-то хана?</p><p>«Язык мой — враг мой, — подумала Рей. — Только коней нам тут не хватало. Лишь бы он империю от моря до моря строить не удумал».</p><p>— Хм, а он был интересной личностью… для человека, — заметил Кайло, листая страницы на телефоне. — Сири, что такое юрта?..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>